pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Shaymin
Name: Shaymin :Number: #492 :Type: Grass :Does not evolve :Pronounced SHAY-min Shaymin (Sheimi in original Japanese language versions) is a hedgehog-like Legendary Pokémon that premieres in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. Its body/fur is pure white and, instead of quills, it has green grass growing on its back along with pink flowers growing on the sides of its head, giving it an even more flower-like appearance. Shaymin resides in the Flower Paradise, a flower-filled field untouched by humans. In order to go unnoticed by intruders or attackers, it utilizes its own form of camouflage; rolling up into a ball resembling a flower in a patch of grass. By doing so, it blends in with the surrounding flowers, going undetected even if the attacker is beside it. It also has the power to decompose the toxins in the air and turn the land into flower fields in an instant. It is rumoured to have turned the desolate area of Floaroma Town into a fertile field. Its unique move, Seed Flare, is a powerful Grass-type move that has a chance of lowering the opponent's Special Defense. In the anime Shaymin is a main character in the movie Giratina and the Sky's Bouquet. Spoiler Warning! Main plot and important content may be in this section! Note: The following events have been confirmed!! In the movie, Giratina senses a disturbance (this was the commotion caused by Palkia and Dialga in the previous film), so he lures Dialga into the Torn World (or the Other Dimension). Unknowingly, he also drags Shaymin into the fight. Shaymin takes refuge in the grass and curls up into a ball to try and defend itself. Giratina hits Dialga with Night Shade quickly followed up by Hyper Beam. Dialga counters it with Roar of Time, causing a huge explosion. Shaymin takes in the explosion as pollution, and poisons itself. Giratina fires another beam, which misses Dialga and hits the ledge where Shaymin is hiding. The ledge breaks off in another explosion, which Shaymin takes in. The broken ledge flies at an amazing speed toward a portal, which Shaymin jumps through in need of fresh air. It's then that Giratina notices Shaymin and asks of her not to leave and to help him. Shaymin cries that she'll be back soon and dissapears through the portal. She ends up in a campground, where a few feet away, Ash and friends are having breakfast. Shaymin sneaks under the table unnoticed, and begins eating a pancake. Piplup picks up said pancake. Shaymin doesn't seem to notice and keeps eating, soon biting Piplup's flipper. Piplup gets mad and starts shouting, causing everyone to notice Shaymin. Piplup chases Shaymin, who still has the pancake in her mouth, onto the table. Dawn tells Piplup to stop fighting with Shaymin and then notices how badly beat up Shaymin is. Brock suggests to take it to the Pokemon Center. You'll have to wait until the movie comes out in America on April 2009 to find out what happens next! In the video games Shaymin debuts in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl. After recieving the National Dex, the player must visit Route 224 and speak to Professor Oak at the Mystery Rock. He asks the player to engrave on the rock what he/she is most grateful for after their journey. The player then indures a short film in which Shaymin walks up to the Mystery Rock from the "magically appearing" Seabreak Path, exclaims, and runs away again. Professor Oak is intrested by this Pokemons species and then he says something like this: What was that Pokemon? Could that have been what the legend foretold? and then he asks the player to follow it and that he must find out exactly what it is. The player must then go up Seabreak Path. Seabreak Path, at 256 "tiles" long, 32 wide, it is the longest path in the video game. As soon as the player reaches Flower Paradise, they quickly encounter Shaymin at Lv. 30. If the player does not catch Shaymin, it disappears and cannot be encountered again. Shaymin is only obtainable so far by getting the Oaks Letter, which was given out in the movie event in Japan. In [[Pokemon Platinum]], Shaymin is encountered similarly, but the Glacidea Flower can be obtained in Floaroma Town to change Shaymin into its Sky Forme, which resembles a white dog with a bright red flower on the side (you' find it looks a little tougher in this form). In both of these video games, crafty players have utilized the infamous "walk through anything" with AR to reach Seabreak Path. This usually led to to BadEGGs which is a Missigno topic that won't be discussed here. Trivia * Shaymin is believed to have beautified the once desolate Floaroma Town, which explains why the town and Flower Paradise share the same music. * Shaymin beautified Floaroma Town when someone gave thanks for the blessing of life and beauty. * Shaymin appears in Diamond and Pearl after the player gives thanks at the Mystery Rock on Route 224. * Shaymin has two forms, or Formes: Land Forme and Sky Forme. * The name Shaymin comes from the Japanese word, Shay meaning gratitude, thus its nickname "the Gratitude Pokemon" or "Spirit of Gratitude" and minature meaning small or miniature, which is why it is the smallest legendary at only 8 inches long. Category:Legendary PokémonCategory:Grass Pokémon